


Returning the Favour

by WritingMyOwn22



Series: The Trip To The Cabin [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Extreme squirt, F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Masturbation, Screaming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Watched Masturbation, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwn22/pseuds/WritingMyOwn22
Summary: Jenny and the reader, have arrived and are bringing their bags into the cabin from the car.  The reader decides it’s time to return all the pleasure she had received throughout the day.  A very loud, and messy encounter follows.
Relationships: girlfriend/girlfriend
Series: The Trip To The Cabin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Returning the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 3 of the series. Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests for what the characters get up to. The series is going to be fill of various fantasies, so if you have one you’d like to see, let me know in the comments.

When she reached the car, Jenny leaned into the car boot (trunk) and reached for the last suitcase tucked behind the passenger seat. In an instant I found myself moving towards her naked form and felt my hand stretch towards her glistening folds. Without even breathing I ran my finger along her slit and pushed one finger hard and fast into her soaking pussy, eliciting an excited gasp from her. I could feel her walls tense around my finger as I thrusted in and out of her and when I slapped her ass hard, she shouted out my name.  
“Yes baby, just like that! Spank me harder!”  
I did as I was told and spanked her even harder, leaving a handprint on her smooth skin and causing Jenny to hiss loudly. On the next pull out stroke I quickly added another finger to her unimaginably wet pussy and thrust deep back inside her. I could tell that she was close to the edge so I worked at double time and within a minute Jenny was screaming her way through an earth shattering orgasm. Before it passed, I knelt down and started sucking on her clit causing her to cry out louder and suddenly she squirted all over me, soaking my t-shirt and naked legs as the warm liquid dripped down my body.  
“Look at the mess you’ve made” I said with a giggle.  
“Better take it off before it gets ruined completely then” Jenny whispered, her voice trembling slightly.  
I quickly slipped out of my t-shirt, and the cool winter air made my already rock hard nipples even harder, and the cold air turned me on even more as the thought of being seen got my heart racing.

While Jenny was getting her breathing back under control I slipped my hand into the black leather bag by my feet and brought out a large plastic strap-on dildo and quietly put it on, ready for round two.  
Once I could see that Jenny had recovered from her first orgasm I didn't even hesitate in shoving the 10 inch monster, deep into her cunt causing her to squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
“Holy shit! Just like that baby, fuck me like the dirty little slut I am!” Jenny cried out as I began thrusting hard and fast, making the silicone balls slap against her pussy lips.  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss” she screamed loudly making a crow fly from its resting place in a nearby tree.  
Her pleasure spurred me on even more, and I increased my speed until she came hard around my rubber cock. I didn't even wait for her to recover this time, I grabbed her left thigh and lifted her leg up onto the edge of the car boot, spreading her wide. I pushed her shoulders down causing her hips to rotate down which meant I hit her sweet spot with every powerful thrust.  
Jenny couldn’t even cry out the pleasure was so great, all she could do was open her mouth in an ‘AH’ and close her eyes tight. It didn't take long until she was whimpering and I knew that meant only one thing, she was about to come, and come hard. To help her along, I spanked her smooth arse hard which seemed to bring Jenny out of her trance and she moaned loudly. With every thrust she cried out louder and louder until suddenly she screamed incredibly loudly and the earth-shattering orgasm caused her to convulse under my touch. After twenty seconds I pulled out the strap on and started to suck on her incredibly hard clit and almost instantaneously I could see her pussy tighten and an almighty scream escaped her lips as she squirted all over my face and body. I continued to suck her slit making her release more and more liquid, causing a stream to run down between my breasts and onto the grass below me in a puddle. Jenny could no longer cry out and her body convulsed as though she was having a fit. One final, incredibly powerful jet of liquid was released and with a cry, Jenny collapsed into the boot of the car, with her face pressed against the carpet. 

I didn’t stop there though, because I knew that Jenny loved overstimulation, so I reached back into the ‘toy’ bag and grabbed a large silver vibrating butt plug (one of her favourites). I made sure that it was fully charged up and turned it on to its highest setting (plane take off). Then I slowly ran it through her sopping folds to get it nice and lubed up before I slowly pushed it into her anus, causing her hips to buck and a small whine to escape her lips. Then I watched closely as the butt brought her back to the edge and another orgasm crashed over her and a jet of liquid streamed from her sensitive cunt spraying my feet and the grass. I spanked her ass as a reward and she squirted again with a cry.  
“Stay there you dirty slut and don’t stop coming until I say so!” I whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek gently. Jenny could do nothing but whimper in response and I laughed at her convulsing body before picking up the next lot of bags and taking them inside still with the monster dildo attached. As I sat the bags down on the bedroom floor I heard Jenny shout. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”. I giggled to myself and gave my now soaking pussy a quick rub and allowed myself a low moan.  
When I got back to the car, Jenny was on all fours on the ground with her face pressed into the grass as an ear-splitting scream reverberated off the trees and she squirted out another warm jet of liquid. Once the orgasm had passed, she stayed there while her pussy dribbled and dripped making a puddle in the grass, and I couldn’t help but shove my fingers deep into my own pussy and moan with pleasure as yet again Jenny screamed and had an almighty squirt. This time the orgasm was so intense she convulsed violently and crawled into the foetal position as squirt after squirt left her body and tears streamed down her face with the pleasure. 

As she lay there twitching on the ground with a huge grin on her face I knew that she was finished for the time being, and I bent down and pulled the vibrating butt plug out with a ‘POP’ and another small squirt and cry from Jenny. I smiled wryly as I stepped over Jenny’s twitching form and ran the pulsating butt plug through my sopping folds making me moan loudly. At this, Jenny managed to turn over and had a perfect view of me pleasuring myself with her butt plug, and she smiled and gave a quiet sigh of happiness. It didn't take me long to reach my peak and I came hard with a loud, hissing “Yessssss” and squirted hard, covering Jenny’s naked form in warm clear liquid, much to her delight and mine. It had only been 45 minutes since we had arrived and I had already lost count the number of times we had orgasmed, this week was going to be interesting so say the least


End file.
